A ball grid array (BGA) is a type of surface-mount packaging used for integrated circuits. BGA packages are used to permanently mount devices such as microprocessors. A BGA can provide more interconnection pins than can be put on a dual in-line or flat package. The whole bottom surface of the device can be used, instead of just the perimeter. The leads are also on average shorter than with a perimeter-only type, leading to better performance at high speeds.
The BGA is descended from the pin grid array (PGA). PGA is a package with one face covered (or partly covered) with pins in a grid pattern which, in operation, conduct electrical signals between an integrated circuit and a printed circuit board (PCB) on which it is placed. Soldering of BGA devices requires control and is usually done by automated processes. BGA devices are not suitable for socket mounting.